Back to School
by Xander Cruize
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Back to School

**Summary**: Ben goes back to school, but will he start to miss adventuring with his grandpa and cousin?

_Thoughts_

"Speach"

**"Yelling"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben sighed as his Grandpa Max dropped him off at home. He waved good-bye and went into the house. He looked around and took his stuff up to the apartment on the eighth floor. His mom greeted him with a smile.

"Did you have a good time this Summer, Ben?" she asked.

"Hel-lo, mom. And yeah I did." He had come close to cussing in front of her, something he never did.

"Well that's nice... Go unpack your stuff, school starts in three days."

_School? How could I forget? Damnit._ "Okay, mom." He went to his room and opened his suitcase, unpacking his clothes carefully. He put them in his dresser and sighed. He'd come home around eight and it was now 8:30. He smiled and kicked off his shoes and went to take a shower.

When he came out, it was 9:00 so he went to his mom and hugged her good-night.

The next day, he woke up with a groan and looked around. This wasn't the RV!

"Where am I? Where's- Oh yeah, I'm rid of them for nine months." He sighed. This would take some getting used to. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He looked around. "Mom, next time you're at the store, could you buy some Froot Loops?"

His mom came in and smiled. "Of course I will," she said.

He smiled a bit and turned on the news. That was always his source of finding crime that needed fighting. Right now, there was a robbery going on at the mini mart. "Mom, I'm gonna go to the school playground, all right?"

"Of course, Ben. Go have fun."

He ran from the house and looked around before he went hero. He was shooting for XLR8, but instead he went Grey Matter. "Bad time to malfunction you stupid thing!" He started running but didn't even make it down a whole stair before a person came up. "Oh, no..." He saw the foot coming down at him and jumped, grabbing the lace and swinging up. He sighed and climbed onto the person's shoulder. "If I can just activate the nerve, I can... Forget that." He hopped onto the man's dog and grabbed the collar, turning it around. "Hi-ho, Fido!" He kicked the dog in the ribs and it started running downstairs and outside. He turned it towards the mini-mart and it ran all the way there.

He hopped down and ran in, looking around. He saw the robber and hostages and climbed up the robber's clothes onto the shoulder. He hopped with all his might on the central nerve and the robber fell, unconious. "Brains over brawns." He ran out just as the emblem started beeping. He turned back to Ben and ran home, going upstairs. "I'm back mom."'

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom." He sat down and turned the TV to cartoons. He laughed as Ed, Edd, N' Eddy came on. He watched TV until 9:00, when his mom told him to go to bed.

The next day, he sat down and watched the news again. Nothing today. He took out a newspaper and read the headline: **Alien sightings stopped coming. have the heroes left Earth?**

_Nope. Not yet._ He laughed a bit and sighed. It was gonna be a dull day.

That night, when he was about to sleep, he saw the red and blue lights go by his window. He stood and went XLR8, rushing from the apartment, going after the lights. He stopped at a fire and groaned. He rushed behind a tree and tried to change into Stinkfly. It was a success. _I need to remember how to do that._ He flew over and spit out the fire. _Yes! Who da fly?_ He flew home and turned into Ben, running upstairs, into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to School: The Story of Ten Man

**Summary**: Ben goes back to school, but will he start to miss adventuring with his grandpa and cousin?

_Thoughts_

"Speach"

**"Yelling"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

Replies to reviews

**Anime master Inu: My first story so, I'm not too good.**

**Kraven the Hunter: Same as above**

**Regram Erutaerc: Thanks for the advice.**

**warriorseadra: We're getting to that.**

**Xeno the Hedgehog: Ben doesn't think things out remember?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben sat in his classroom reading a comic book that he'd disguised as The Lord of the Flies. He yawned a bit. The teacher was rambling on about some report.

"Remember, you must tell me what you did this summer."

Ben's head shot up. "Uh... What if we just watched TV and read newspapers and books?"

"Then you can make up a story. 100 words at the very least."

"I don't think I know 100 words... Oh well..."

That night he was starting his story. "Ten Man and the Car Thief." He wrote a story about himself stopping a car jacker.

The next day, he read his report outloud only used a different name and in third person.

"Ten Man flew through the sky as the one that he called 'Stinkfly', scouting for trouble. As he flew, he saw a crook take a lady's car and drive off. Ten Man chased him at high speeds, turning into the one known as 'Upgrade', who could take over electronics. As he took over the car, the crook drove into some water and swam out, thinking he'd gotten rid of Upgrade. But he didn't know that Ten Man had become 'Ripjaw', a fish like hero. he grabbed the crook and got him out of the water, turning into the one called 'Grey Matter', knocking the crook out. Yet another crook defeated"

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute and started laughing suddenly at Ben's story.

"Laugh all you want, but I was allowed to make a story since my Summer sucked," Ben said before sitting down.

After class that day, Ben's story became real and everything happened. "That was weird. Oh well... Time to-" He was cut off by a huge explosion. "Time to go Diamond Head!" He concentrated and transformed into the mineralist. One of Vilgax's drones was looking at him and he smirked. "Bring it on, ass-wipe."

The drone fired a laser and Diamond head reflected it, destroying the drone. As he did so, people looked at him and gaped. "People, the heroes never left! Do not fear me!"

One person snapped a picture that appeared in the paper the next day. Ben growled as he thought of what to do. He went to school and the teacher looked at him. "Ben, your watch looks like the design on that diamond alien's shirt," the teacher said.

"Uh... Go figure?" Ben said, trying to act innocent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffies. You have to hate them. What'll happen next?


End file.
